


Life is strange: Season Two

by aphunks



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphunks/pseuds/aphunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after Nathan Prescott's arrest, the Prescotts are now in almost full control of Arcadia Bay. Beach's have been closed down, school prices have gone up and everyone must have a underground shelter–for apparently no reason it seems. <br/>The Prescotts now have control of the police, of the drug cartel and whatever government they have left in Arcadia Bay. Their contributing to the very destruction of the small and once peaceful town. </p><p>Norah Evans moves back to her home town after all these years to find it corrupt and lacking a direction. Determined to fix the austere school, mend the social system and help the people the most need it, she uses her hidden and powerful ability to freeze time. </p><p>And time is ticking on her watch, nobody in the world has a power without a consequence. Only her's is she is going to die in three months. </p><p>Now with a what it seems like, major Tsunami heading towards Arcadia bay, and the Prescotts so blindly turning a shoulder on it, Norah must save and sacrifice everything to help everyone in time before her's runs out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is strange: Season Two

**REASON WHY I WROTE THIS::**

I personally, felt extremely dissatisfied with both endings of LIS. I don't quite blame the creators, they did a wonderful job with the game, and I understand it may have been hard answering so many questions and including all the characters in one final episode. (Especially since the second season wasn't supposed to have any returning characters apparently.) Things such as, the origin of the homeless woman, Samuel's back story and his role, how Max got her power, and if any others like her exist, what actually happened to Rachel and Nathan and their relationship, how everyone dealt with Chloe's death, and much more. I bet you all did too, and if you didn't, then here's more plot, haha.

**SOME NOTES::**

I'm a huge Pricefield shipper, this true ending was extremely hard for me. I love Chloe and Max so much, and there was just so much shit going on at the end of that episode, with the funeral and everything. But I realized, writing off of that ending besides the other one would be easier. I want dot make returning characters appear, and that wouldn't be possible since everyones dead in that ending.

I tried to steer away from making another Pricefield ship (it was hard) only because I wanted to make this more original and different then the game. I've already planned the characters and everything, so expect them to have similar traits to some of the characters from the game. 

This isn't HUGE on the romance thing, but it'll have it's 'moment's.' You'll see I guess ;)

 

 

 

**This is just some things I'd like to say.**

 

 


End file.
